


Dance With Me

by vineeeaa



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vineeeaa/pseuds/vineeeaa
Summary: But she thought of the dances she attended with her master the most. Borscht was treated as her sister and the two would laugh together and talk about the handsome noblemen that always wished to dance with them.Or:Borscht wishes to dance and asks Spaghetti to dance with her.
Relationships: Spaghetti/Borscht (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> What I did instead of writing my Sociology paper

Bars were commonly a place where people would air out their troubles. Borscht would always lend an ear to them as they talked about whatever problem they had: money problems, relationship problems, or they would just talk about the past in general. 

When it was closing time, Borscht would reflect on her own past as she cleaned glasses. Sometimes it was unbelievable how a tavern owner like her was once royalty. She remembered the days where she was dressed in the latest fashion, adorned in the most expensive jewelry, and her hair was always styled to perfection. 

But she thought of the dances she attended with her master the most. Borscht was treated as her sister and the two would laugh together and talk about the handsome noblemen that always wished to dance with them. 

The dances were one of her favorite events to participate in yet she hasn't done so years. That part of her life was gone now and Borscht accepted it. But sometimes she wonders if maybe she could do it again just once more. 

"Something on your mind, Borscht?" 

The voice of Spaghetti had surprised her. In the midst of her thoughts, Borscht had forgotten he was even here. She shook her head, "No I just spaced out a bit." Spaghetti's eyes narrowed slightly, unconvinced but didn't push on the matter.

"Alright. So be it." 

Neither of them said anything more. Borscht continued to clean the glasses but every once in awhile she would take a glance at her boss, who sat with his hand resting on his cheek as he read through some papers. She assumed they were lists of missions that he was deciding on. 

But each time she took a glance, her mind would wander back to all the times she danced with noblemen. Spaghetti reminded her of them from the way he looked to the way he carried himself. Everything about the redhead screamed aristocrat. 

It was then Borscht had come to the realization that she had cleaned the same glass way too many times now. The blonde kept thinking about it too much. She wanted the thoughts to go away so she finally spoke up. 

"Spaghetti."

"Borscht," Spaghetti acknowledged her but didn't look up. 

Borscht sighed. "You should always look at a lady when she speaks to you, Spaghetti." 

Spaghetti scoffed. He had already answered her, was that not enough? Nevertheless, he did look up at her. "You have my full attention now, so out with it." 

"Would you dance with me?" 

Borscht couldn't tell if the surprised look on Spaghetti's face was because of how abruptly the request came out or the request itself. But once the question seemed to sink in, his lips curled back into its usual smirk. 

Then came an amused chuckle. "Where did that come from?" Spaghetti replied. He raised an eyebrow out of intrigue. "Honestly Borscht, don't tell me that's what you were thinking about earlier."

Borscht sighed. "Partly," she told him. Before he could say anymore, Borscht continued on. "You know Spaghetti, you shouldn't make fun of a lady's wish. It's not how a gentleman should behave."

In turn, Spaghetti clicked his tongue. "The lady shouldn't have such an odd wish then," he countered. Before Borscht could respond, Spaghetti spoke once more. "But fine. Give me a moment then."

Borscht blinked a few times and wondered if she heard correctly. She couldn't even ask as Spaghetti had circled something with a pen then stood up and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Borscht?" 

Borscht placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a snicker. Now he was even acting like those noblemen. She didn't make any comment about it however. She just walked over to take his hand before he changed his mind. 

With his hand around her waist and her hand placed on his shoulder, they danced around the tavern. It felt awkward at first, their movements were quite stiff. Her rustiness was to be expected, but fortunately Spaghetti was in the same boat as she was(but he would sooner cut out his own tongue than admit to it). 

However once they got back into the groove of things, they started to loosen up and match each other's movements more easily. Spaghetti even spun her around a few times while Borscht laughed gleefully. While he wasn't as expressive as she was, the look on Spaghetti's face showed he enjoyed this just as much. 

It was nice to see a genuine smile on his face for once instead of that smirk. The smirk wasn't too bad since Spaghetti was a handsome man and could make it work, but Borscht felt that the smile suited him more. 

When it was over and the two separated, Borscht looked at him with a gentle smile. "Thank you for the dance," she said. The blonde opened her mouth again to say something but closed it instantly. She thought about it, then decided to go on. "Can we do this again another time?" 

"Obviously," Spaghetti answered immediately. Borscht was about to thank him again but Spaghetti wasn't done speaking. "You were quite rusty during our dance so some practice will do you good." 

Whatever thankfulness she felt went right out the window. "Like you're one to talk! You were so stiff that I almost believed I was dancing with statue!" Borscht retorted, but Spaghetti only laughed. 

"Oh please my dear, you have no right to complain about me when you're the one who nearly stumbled a few times." 

Their bickering did go on for some more, before they decided to stop and talk about more important matters like their next mission. But from now on after she closed the tavern, Borscht and Spaghetti would dance just like they did tonight.


End file.
